Coming Home
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: Parents break up. Move to England with dad. Sister gets raped. I leave Dad. Go beat the rapist up. Pulled of rapist by old friend. Now he wont stop staring at me. Yup, my life in a nut shell, how about you? BradyOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

At twelve, i had everything. A family, a little sister, two bestfriends, who were one year older than me. My family wern't rich, nor were we poor. Until that day, my life was the best.

-Memory-

"Brady? Collin? Were are you" I asked, no answer, the door to bradys house was open. As i walked around aimlessly, i heard a noise. Groans of pleasure coming from Bradys parents room. I opened the bedroom door, expecting to see brady and collin messing around. But i didn't. I found my Dad, and bradys aunt on the bed, having sex. I screamed and soon heard foot steps behind me, and then came the gasps.

-Memory-

I had to move to England with my Father. I wanted to stay with Mom, but he got custedy of me. Now, three years on, i haven't seen my Mom or my now thirteen year old sister once, and i have to secretly talk to them on the phone. I don't talk to Father directly anymore, to be honest, i'd rather eat a sword. I was currently talking on the phone to Mom

"Hailys acting weird, hun, can you speak to her?" Mom asked, consern evedent in her sugar sweet voice, how i longed to see the owner.

"Sure, do you know if it's to do with Collin and Brady?" Ahh, well since i'd last saw them, they'd turned in playboys. And my sis had turned in to a teenage girl, they also didn't get along well anymore. The phone shuffled around before i heard a noise. Then i heard the holder of the phone walking into a room and shutting the doors. Nothing cou;d have prepared me for the things she said next.

"Lollie" She said, her voice shoke. "I've been raped"

Cold silence flooded us. My temper flared, i was angrier than i'd ever been before. I could barly speak.

"Remember Mr. Brooks? He was your favourite teacher..." the news peeked me over the edge.

"Haily? Tell me about it later please. I need to do something" i put the phone down. Grabbing my suitcase, and chucking everything in it. Well, all i needed. And i ran down stairs.

"Were are you going" Father asked. I looked at him, my expression cold.

"Home, were im supposed to be" i hissed and sprinted to my car, driving away. Driving to my home. 


	2. Let me kill him!

I ran through the familiar airport, weaving through the crowds of people. My suitcase in my right hand, hitting my leg repeatedly as i ran. Many people cursed at me as i pushed passed them, but i honestly couldn't care less if i had tried. I wanted to get him. I jumped in to the nearest cab and told him the address, it was an hour drive to la push, and a tense one at that. I kept fidgeting, trying not to start shouting for the man to go faster. When we finally arrived i gave the man his money and got out. Not even waiting for change, and ran to my house. Mom wasn't home, thank goodness, so i opened the door with ease, i don't know why no-one locked there doors in la push, but they didn't. I dumped my suitcase on the floor and went back out side, shutting the door behind me. I sprinted towards the school, realising all the things i missed. I'd missed the forest. The way made me feel safe, and the smell, made me feel at home. More at home than I'd been in a long, long time. When the school came in to view, i pushed my legs faster. I ran through the parking lot and into the first building. I knew all my sisters classes, and were they were, because when she started the semester, she told me them, to compere them with mine from when i was in that school. Room 104, Mr Brooks. I got there just as there lunch time bell went. Kids started flooding the hall ways, and the children filed out of the room. All except Haily and Meghan. The stood next to each other, faces full of terror, near the desk. But they didn't see me. Mr Brook was smirking at them. It made me have to stop myself for urging. As all the kids were out of the room, Mr Brooks turned to them, but before he could say anything, i cleared my throat. Haily and Melody looked at me and swiftly hid behind me.

"Excuse me, may i ask who you are?" Mr Brooks asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would recognise me. I'm Lorraine. Remember? I'm the sister of Haily, ya know, the one who's hiding behind me in fear that you RAPE her again" I hissed loudly and punched him in the face, and kneed him were the sun don't shine. It was easy, he couldn't fight at all. About two minuets after a crowd of students had gathered, watching. I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and pull me away. I struggled, shouting for the idiot to let me go so i can kill the shit head. But then i heard a different but familiar voice whisper in my ear.

"Calm down" I turned in the guys arms and looked at him.

"Brady, it may have been years, but my temper did not change, let me go for fuck sake" i hissed at him, i looked into his eyes, and for a split second, i swear i saw shock and love, which was weird. Then, his arms were slack. Still around me, but not holding tightly, so i made my get away. I ripped myself from him and legged it to the class room again. When i got there. Mr Brooks was sitting in a chair, being looked at by the school nurse, and the principle was talking to him. Haily and Meghan were standing next to... COLLIN?! Wow he and Brady did change. I stepped into the room, and the principle started yelling at me.

"YOU!!! YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO ATTACK A TEACHER!! YOU HAVE KNOW REASONS, I'LL CALL YOUR PARENTS AND SUSPEND YOU!" all i did was roll my eyes.

"I don't go to this school, and i do have a fucking reason. That WHORE raped two of the most important little girls in MY life, you think I would let him get away with it?" I laughed darkly, by the time I'd finished, Brady was behind me again, and Haily and Melody ran and hugged me. Crying in to my shirt. Everyone turn to look at Mr Brooks.

"Is this true?" The principle asked. Mr Brooks was speechless. He may have been a rapist, but not a lyre. He nodded his head. I tried to walk up to him again, but Brady held me back.

"You better not press charges" Brady spat at Brook. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked back at me,

"We just got you back" he explained. I nodded and held the girls hands and walked them home, Brady and Collin followed.

* * *

So did ya like it?? I'd like to tell you about who Meghan is based on!!! Her name on fan fiction is Musivluver9001!!! hope you like her storeys!!!


End file.
